Long time no see
by jacobblacklover1-1
Summary: ok well i had wirten this a while a go before i found out about this site. I need ur poinion if i should write more... Tess falls in love with a certain wearwolf, but will things change when it gets too heated up?


twilight (tess point of view)

Prolog

I'm one of the verry popular persons (vampire) in the school, which is very strange. I like to flirt with _many_ guys and they are like more ubsessed with me than I am with clothes. Edward says guys think about me too much, wich bothers me a lot. I can't believe I am actually bilogically related to Edward.

Today we are in biology and Edward is getting up his strength to talk to the new girl, Bella Swan. He's _very_ funny doing this and now ppl are staring at me bc im laughing my butt off. "stop laughing!" edward said in a voice so low no human could hear it. That didnt work very well. I was laughing so hard it hurt. Bella just smiled and started laughing at me but i really didnt give a crap. I smiled back. Edward _finally_ spoke to her. "Hello" he said with caution. I stoped laughing and hit my head with my hand and shook my head. Edward gave me a dirty look. I didnt care about that either. "My name is Edward Cullen." "wow... thats a very dumb way to introduce your self edward..." i said in a low voice. "SHUT UP!!!"edward said. "You cant make me!" "Tess!" he said. I stoped talking then. They started talking about something that i didnt care about. I was lost in my own thoughts. I was thinking about someone i was compatible with. I was alone, like edward, i mean we couldent love each other, like that, bc we were brother and sister, bilogically.

We were at home now and Edward was bringing Bella to the house, for some reason, I was so exicted! She seemed _really_ sweet, not in a blood type way, in a friendly way. I heard the tires turn off the highway and come into the driveway. Bella already knew about us. It didnt bother me at all bc i knew she was trust worthey. Right now we were making something for her to eat. I was doing the fresh squeased orange juice. Emmet was helping Esme cut the chicken or whatever it was. Carisil was doing something i had no clue what was. Rosealie was holding the bowl of salad wating for Esme and Emmet to put the chicken in the bowl. I had no fricken clue where Alice and Jasper went. I dont think i wanna know but its worth asking. "Where did they go?" i asked, which everyone knew what i was talking about. "Up there" Emmet said. "oh" was all i could get in b4 Edward and Bella came through the door. " I told them not to do this." Edward said through his teeth, a growl coming up through his troat. I was suprised that bella wasn't scared of him when he did that. She just looked at us and smiled and we smiled back. Suddenly, Alice and jasper came out of nowhere. The juicer started messing up. "STUPID THING!!!" I yelled through my teeth and put my hands out and, out came a blast of light through my hands. My power was magic. I wasnt a wisord or anything, bc those didnt exist. Pulp and juice went all over my body. I looked up and everybody was staring at me with disaplin in their eyes. Bella looked shocked. I was the youngest in the family. I knew i was going to be cleaning the mess up. Rose cracked the bowl and it went everywhere, in addition to my oranges. We all walked in front of the island. Carisil greeted first and shook hands. Then Esme. Then everybody else except rose and emmet. I finnaly greeted her and she wouldent take my hand. She, instead, just looked at it with caution. "Dont worry. I can controll it" I said with a smile. "Hi im Tess"I said. She finnaly took my hand and shook it. There were many other words said but i was lost in Edwards eyes. Trying to look for danger, love, or thirst was it? It was messing with me. "2nd one." he said out loud. My mouth dropped. "Can i talk to you for a minute?" "Umm... sure... Esme?" Esme took Bella and walked her to the couch. Me and Edward were within hearing distance with the others. "Meanie!" i said b4 sticking my toung out at him. He bent down at eye level with me and said "I promise, you'll find love someday." "Thats very encour-" I was cut off by Bella. "I might have somebody you might like." I felt my face brighten up and I smiled. "His name is Jacob Black" Everyone but me stood up and yelled NNOOO! Edward gave her a weary look. "Shut up ppl! Ok so what does he look like?" " Black hair, Tan, tall, muscular, sweet, brown eyes, 10 million dollar smile" she said, adding a smile when i smiled and said "mmmm." "Can i meet him 2day? I can run you home when your done here. Is that ok?" "Sure" she said looking at edward looking at me with threating eyes. GOD! He looked about to kill me! "Umm..." I pushed Edward away from me. "Ur freaking me out!" He smiled and pulled away. Edward and Bella went upstairs. Everybody crowded around me and looked like edward did, killing enough. They sat me on the couch and started talking about something that i didnt care about and i was lost in my thoughts. "Are you listing Tess?" Emmet said, adding a punch to my arm, which suprisingly hurt. "Duh" i said with a tone very rude and blasting a smack across the face to him too. _finally_ Edward and Bella came down stairs. " Im ready to go." Bella said with a smile. I got up and flew to the car, literly, i can fly. Bella was going out the door. She got in the drivers side and we were at her house.

3. Jacob Black

We pulled up in the driveway. I saw the most _delicious_ guy in the world. He was just about everything that bella described him, but there was something in his eyes that made me tingle. He was looking at me with curiosity and aww. I knew i was beautiful, but i dont derserve to even meet this, this, SEXY GUY! "B-B-Bell-lla? I think im going to go inside." "Are you ok?" "Im fine. I just need some time. Ill tell you when to come in with "him" ok?" "umm...sure" I walked as fast as i could to the door and ran up to her room. "Now i see how Edward felt." I wispered to my self. I think hes the most wanted person in my world, only bc i just... I dont know. I knocked on the window and that was the signal that Bella knew to bring him in. I was on the couch in a split second. I was a little slower than the others bc i had so much energy helping with the Billions of powers that i uptook. "hey" I said very cautious of studdering. I didnt make eye contact. "hi" he said just as i did, no contact. I hope he felt how I felt. God, I wish Edward was here to see what the heck he was thinking right now. "Jacob, this is Tess. Tess, this is Jacob." We both looked up into eachothers eyes. Right there i knew that he was the one. If i was human i would _totally_ be blushing!Better make the best of this. Time to flirt. I smiled and started walking tward him. He smililed and i knew that Bella was right about the smile. I stood very close to him, looking into his eyes like they were a pool of his swiming soul. He looked like he was doing the same thing as me. "h-h-hi-i" i said still smiling and looking into his eyes. CRAP! I studdered! Thats embarissing... "Ur cute" he said wraping his arms around my waist. This was the best touch ive ever had! It was a suprise though. "umm... im going to my room now. Tell me if you leave." We both said "Ok" not moving at all. She left the room and all it was, was me and him. Her dad wasnt there, he was at work. Thankfully. "So... you think im cute?" he smiled "yes" "so do i, i mean you, i mean, i mean..." i hung my head bc i was embaressed. "now ur deffintaly cute" he said lifting my chin up with one finger. "thanks, tell me if i bother you becau-" I was interupted my his lips agensed mine. It was the best fealing ive ever felt b4. At first i couldent move, he started to pull away, i put my arms around his neck and kissed fiercly back. I didnt care that we didnt know each other at all. We both knew that we were ment to be and thats all that mattered. He pulled me as close as i would get. I licked his bottem lip to ask for intrance and he DEFFINTALY let me. My legs would their way around his waist and he pushed me agensed the wall. That was fantastic! He moved from my lips to my throat. His toung swirled at the base of my throat. I knew that i was going to moan or something else. Well the something else didnt work... i moaned. He went in the vally of my breast. We were on the floor now and i was squrming around and moaning. He moved back up to my lips, and that was a good thing bc i was going to go crazy. We both stoped for a breath. Finnally i spoke. "I barley know you Jacob" He looked me in the eyes and i knew, i just knew that i loved him.

Bella walked down stairs. We were both on our backs thinking and trying to get our breath back. Bella stoped dead in her tracks when she saw us breathing so hard."WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO?!?!?!" Both of us looked at her and stop breathing. He blushed. If I could I would have. I was the one who spoke first, suprisingly, without studdering, i said, "Umm, Nothing." I gave her a look that ment ill tell you later. "Ok, then. Do you want me to take you home?" "I'll do it." Jacob said. "Ok" I said with a smile.

We were in his car and I just knew that my contacts were going 2 dissapear in 1 minute. "So..." He said awkwardly. "What?" i asked.

"That was...."

"Fun, I know"

"Well I was going to say delicous, but fun works." He said laughing. I just smiled back. "You want something to eat?" He asked. CRAP!!!

"Sure" i said.

We were at McDonalds. Thank god he went through the drive through. My contacts were completly gone. "Do you have any sun glasses?" Wow. That was stupid because it was THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT!!!

"Umm... its dark..."

"Yeah, i noticed that."

"So what do you want?" I would at least get something i liked, a little.

"Whatever you get"

"Ok" He ordered and we were out in the parking lot eating burgers. Mine didnt look appealing. I ate it though. I just knew that my eyes would start to annalise, no contacts to protect it. Oh crap. They started glowing. He stoped eating and put his burger down slow and just stared open mouthed at my eyes. It was worse bc we were in the dark. I looked back at him and my eyes annalised everything about him.

"Its not wha-" I was interupted by his lips, AGAIN! Wow, hes a good kisser. He started to pull away when I didnt let him. My arms pulled him and kissed fiercly. Both of our breaths became raggid. I pulled away but he wouldnt let me. I was glad about that. I went into his lap. My legs would their way around his waist, again. There was nothing he could push me aginsed. Boy, was i wrong. He pushed me aginsed the horn. Which made us both jump but we didnt stop. He pulled me off the horn. My fingers knotted in his hair. His hair was REALLY soft! I think he liked me doing that bc his heart was going crazy! We both pulled away, just to get a breath. He licked my bottem lip and I knew he wanted entrance. I let him in, just for like 10 minuts or so. Then it was my turn. While he was busy, I started un buttining his first 3 buttens on his shirt and fumbled with the rest. He pulled away. We both looked down at me fumbling with the butten. "Havin' trouble there?" he said laughing slightly.

"Mmmm, Do you care if I rip the fricken shirt off ?"

"That would be a turn on you know."

"Do I look like I give a crap?"

"No" He said smiling, his breath taking smile, my smile. My breath caught.

"Ok, so I guess im ok with that." I said. I ripped the rest of the buttens and he laughed. I was suprised I could hold my temtation for his blood back so well. His lips met mine again. His sweet breath washed over my face and I thought I was going to go crazy, the hormonal way. He spoke between breaths on my neck. "So, im getting at that you like this?"

"Yeah", Was all I could get in b4 I threw him agensed the seat and hit it with my hand, wich made it crumble. He was on top of me in the back seat. This was probably going to go too far. It didnt bother me though. "We should stop." I said.

"Yeah, this might go too far." he said, while sitting up. My breath was gone and probably not coming back. "So, I already know about you, like what you are so you dont have to explain." I was in complete shock that he knew that.

"H-h-how?" I said, studdering, again.

"Fathers can be so weird sometimes."

"So, thats how?"

"Yep" He said, making a pop sound. His breath washed over my face, again. My breath caught. I hoped he didnt notice, but apparently he did. "Am I bothering you?"

"NO!, or not that way." I said in a small voice. "Can we forget what happened and take it slow?" I said with hesitation.

"I was going to say the same thing." he kissed me quickly and I started fixing the chair. It was done in a couple seconds. I think he got whip-lash watching me doing all the mecanics. "It's done."

"Well, ok then." He got in the car and we were down the road.

"Do you care if I come to your house tonight when your dads asleep?"

"I don't mind."

We were sitting in my drivway, just staring ahead.

"I should go"

"Yeah, you probably should." He walked me up to the door. We stood there looking in each others eyes. I already knew that the whole family was watching us. Might as well give them a show.

"Might as well make the most of this." He was inches away from my face. Our breathing was light but fierce. His lips pressed lightly agensed mine. It was a "tecconall" first kiss, but it was sweet. We pulled away and smiled at each other, with satisfaction. He started to walk away, but i stopped him. "Bye" I said with a smile.

"Good night, tess." He smiled back. He went off to his car and i watched him pull away. Saddness washed over my face. I saw Edward come out of the shadows, which spooked me a little. He came over and gave me a big bear hug and buried his face in my hair.

"You stink, Tess" He frowned.

"Why?"

"Because you've been with a wearwolf, thats why." He said with a smile.

"Oh." I walked up the stairs and into my room, getting ready to go to Jacob's. I was putting on my little black dress. I grabed my purse and walked out the front door. I broke into a run. I was at Jacob's in just about 10 minuts. I went straight to his window and flew in. He sat up and smiled at me. I smiled back. He got up, and i realized all he had on was his boxers. I was in aww looking at his body. His arms curled around my waist.

"J-Jacob.." i started.

he started kissing me. i pushed him away. "Jacob, i didn't say that i was coming here to make out with you all night.

"Then what did you come here for?"

"I came here to be with you, silly. all i want is for us to take it slow. I need to know you better b4 we get.. serious."

"Okay. Fine with me." He said with a breath taking smile, that he already knew I loved.

5. Long Night

He fell asleep playing Truth, a game where you ask someone a question and they have to answer the truth. I had to admit, he was GORGOUS sleeping. I picked him up and put him in the right place where I saw him. I layed next to him. I put my head on his chest. He felt warm, compared to all the vampires that I lived with. I drifted off to our fantisy.

I saw the sun rising in the window. Jacob started to move, which disturbed me, very much. "You stayed" He said kissing me lightly. I smiled and kissed him back.

"I better get going..." I said, sadness washed over my face.

"Well i guess ill see you soon then, right?"

"Well DUH! I dont think I can stay away from you any more that an hour." I said, smiling. "Pick me up in, 30 minuts. We can go to the movies or something. Oh, and im not _eating_ anything."

"I was going to ask you about that" He said with a smile. I just smiled back and hopped out the window.

I was really bored waiting for him. I just randomly started curling my hair. I heard tires in the driveway. My hair was REALLY messed up. "Its not like hes going to care." I mumbled to my self. I hopped out the window and ran to his car. "Hey" He said, kissing my forhead. "Hey" I said, smiling. "Where are we going?" I asked.

"Where ever you want."

"I think i have a place." I said, smiling.

forest

"Turn up there." I said. I was taking him to a place where I could show myself whenever I wanted. "We will have to walk from here."

"Ok, as long as im with you." He said this, kissing me. I coulden't help myself. I kissed back. His fingers started to run down my spine, which made me shiver and push away. He just smiled.

"T-this way." I said in a small voice.

"How much longer?" He wined.

"Chill!!!" I yelled.

"Well,be that way." He said, in a mean voice. We didn't talk for at least 10 minuts. "I'm sorry, Jacob." I finnally said, breaking the silence. I turned around and gave him a big hug, not a friendly hug, a loving hug. "I'm really sorry." I said between sobbs.

"Tess, It's ok, sweetie." He said in a calming voice.

"But I feel bad about it." I said, burying my face in his chest, trying to hide the sobbs. That didn't work very well.

"Sit down." He said, sitting down , and pulling me into his lap, buring his face in my hair.

"Tess?" He said with hesitation.

"hum?" I said between sobbs.

"I-I love you." He said, not taking his face out of my hair.

"I-I-umm-I love you too." I said, smiling.

"Really?"

"If I didn't love you, why would I be in your room every night, make out with you twice, and cry when I say something mean to you?" I said. He didn't speak for a while, just had his face in my hair. He finnally looked at me and smiled.

"I thought you were going to forget about the, well you know what happened." He said smiling. That caut me off guard.

"Umm. I-I-I cou-couldent." I said hainging my head. He lifted it up and kissed me lightly.

"I coulden't either." He said smiling at me.

"Let's go where were suppos to be now." I said smiling, and getting up. I led the way into the light. I grabbed his arm and pulled him into a deep kiss. He let go of my arm and wraped his around my waist. Mine went around his neck. He sighed, which made me go crazy. My legs went around his waist. He held me as close as we could get to eachother. "I love you." He mummered agensed my lips.

"I love you too." I mummered. "When." I said, wondering why I said that. He pulled away and looked at me, puzzled.

"I don't know. It wasn't a question. It was just random." I said, hainging my head.

"I like that about you." He said, kissing me again.

"We should stop Jacob. This might go too far." I said.

"Ok. Wow. You sparkle." He said, in an awkward tone. I hit him lightly in the arm, which he rubbed in fake pain, with puppy dog eyes. I coulden't resist. I laughed, my flirty laugh. He smiled.

"Your voice, it's like, wow..." He said in amazement.

"Not you too." I said, with anger.

"What?"

"At school, im VERY popular. Like, people adore me, like, a lot. Guys fantisise over me. Now, I don't know what to do if you went for me like they do."

"I wasn't thinking about that. I was thinking about loving you forever." I was in shock. He saw that. He tried to relax my muscles. It worked.

"Y-y-you wan't to spend the r-rest of eternity with me?"

"Yes." He answered.

"You know, prom is up for grabs with me." I said with a cute smile. He smiled back. "I dont want you to leave, ever."

"Me neither." He agreed. He held his hand out and pushed me into a dancing position. "May I have this dance?"

"There's no music." I dissagreed.

"Thats the point." He smiled. We were just swaying, looking at eachother. We did this for an hour or so.

"It's getting dark." I said, saddness coming. I started crying.

"What's wrong?" He panicked.

"I remember." I said between sobbs.

"You remember what?"

"My mom and dad!" I yelled, sobbing harder.

"Does Edward remember?"

"No, I just remembered that my mom and dad met someplace like here. My dad got struck by lightning and, he died. My mom had me the next month. My mom was so sad that Edward had to take care of me. When I could take care of myself, we had to comfort eachother because it was like we didn't have a mom. Then I got kidnapped. The kidnapper was a vampire. He turned me. I wen't to Edward,but-but he was dying. Carisil was there. He turned him. When Edward was fully changed, I told him everything." I said, crying my eyes out.

"You just remembered that?" He said, with shock.

"I just saw lightning, it brought it all back. I probably need to tell Edward. Can you take me home? I don't think im going to come to ur house tonight."

"Ok." Was all he could say. We rode home without saying a word, except for bye and a quick kiss. My life kept flashing in my eyes. It was like a horror movie. I walked in slow. "W-w-w-wheres E-Edward?" I said, scared half to death, watching what I was watching in my eyes. I heard something drop. It was Edward that heard. He saw what I was seeing. He was in front of me in a flash. (DUN,DUN,DUNNN!!!)

"E-edward? I see mom." I said in a scared tone.

"Do what?!?!" He asked. "OH! now I see her too."

"She's getting murdered."

"I see it Tess. How do you remember?" He asked. I explained everything.

I desided to go to Jacob's. I was at his window, when I saw him almost in tears. I climbed in and he just looked at me. "What's wrong?"

"I can't do it anymore, stay away from you. I feel like im going to die."

"Well im here now. We solved the problem." He held his arms out for me. I started sobbing. "I can't stay away from you either anymore. I think I could only last a minute before I die." I said into his chest.

"You don't have to stay away anymore, Sparkle."

"Did you just call me sparkle?"

"Yeah, since you sparkle, and you really like sparkley things."

"I like that name." I said and kissed him lightly.

"If you ever leave, ill probably end up killing myself."

"If you do, I will kill myself too because I coulden't stand the pain."

"Let's stop talking about this." He said laughing a little.

"Ok, so what do you want to talk about?"

"I don't wanna talk." He said, leaning tward me. Might as well let him do what he wants.

"Im fine with that." I said, with a crooked smile. His lips pressed hard on mine. We were both on his bed. He was on top of me. The only sound was the wisper of our lips moving in syncronization. His hand moved down my spine, which made me shiver. "Did you not like that?" He said with sadness. "No, I loved it." I said in the sexiest I could mannage, while ripping his shirt off. His arm reached up the back of my shirt and un hooked my bra. He grabbed it and threw it across the room. His other are reached up my skirt. He took of my dress and I did the same with his jeans. I not going to be a virgin anymore. This was the best fealing EVER. I could admire and think of doing this more. It was amazing how we fit together like a puzzle piece. His dad was out of town. He wasn't coming back for a couple weeks. This felt so good. I think I kept saying harder. It didn't hurt though. This was easy holding my temtation back. "We should have done this a long time ago." I said beteen breaths. We were taking a break. "Tell me about it. Can we do this every night?"

"Well you'll need your rest. OMG its Sunday! We have school tomorrow!"

"So, does that mean were going to stop?" He asked. I think my answer was no so I just jumped back. "Absolutly not." I said while kissing him fiercly. He threw me on the bed and started again, but MUCH harder.

"It's midnight, you should sleep."

"Ok." He said putting on his chlothes.

"Can I wear your clothes?" I asked. He smiled.

"Sure." He said throwing clothes at me. I smiled. He got me dressed. He put his hat on me. "Can I keep it?" He kissed me lightly. "Sure" he said, smiling. I hopped out the window.

When i got home, I felt drunk. Rose and Emmett were in the living room. Emmett looked up and smiled. "YOUR NOT A VIRGIN ANYMORE!!!!!!! WOOOOOHOOO!!!! YOU GO GIRL." He yelled and tried to give me a high five. I just looked at him. Edward flew into the room. "You did what?"

"I know you heard."

"Well, I was going to congradulate you."

"You were?"

"Yeah."

"I need to hunt, like now."

"Ill go." Emmett yelled. "Im HUNGRA!"

and Laughs.

We were out in the middle of the woods and Emmett haden't talked at all. "You have some explaining to do Tess." He said in a threatining tone.

"What?"

"Your too young."

"IM NOT GOING TO GET ANY OLDER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"True. Just don't get preggie."

"It's not like I can Emmett."

"True. Ok your done."

"Ok then."

"Bear?"

"No thanks. Keep it."

"Well!" He said throwing a piece of meat at me. It hit me in the head because I let it.

"PAYBACK!" He yelled.

"WHAT THE HECK DID I DO?!?!?!"

"You didn't tell me that you were going to." He said, laughing.

"Because I didn't plan on it. I don't want to talk about that."

"Ok." I threw a big tree at his head. He didn't catch it either. I snickered.

"Oh NOW ITS ONNN!!!" He yelled, having fun.

"Wanna piece of me? Your getting ready to get it!"

"What? Your going to throw a tree at my head again?"

"NO! Dont piss me off Emmett, or BAD things will happen." I yelled. I was being supersticous, just for the fun of it.

"Ur a dork!" He yelled.


End file.
